Reign Over Me
by ChaseTheBreeze
Summary: HoratioOC. He'd known her her entire life. He found her when she was a child, abandoned by her mother. From then on she grew to be a rebellious teenager, and under his gentle hand, a woman. But now it's time for Horatio to see that she's no longer a child
1. Wild Child

**D****isclaimer: I do not own CSI: Miami or CBS. I do however, own Rain.**

* * *

**Due to demand, I am publishing this with my other Horatio one shot. YES this is the same Rain as the previous chapter. This is the story of how they met. I plan on turning this story, not just a series of one-shots. These are the only two parts I've written for the story, however. So as I write more, I'll publish it. My updates will not be frequent and will probably be few and far apart, but bear with me.**

* * *

**June fourteenth 1998:**

Horatio Caine can remember very clearly the first time he ever met Rain Stevens.

She was being held in interrogation room B, and with all the strength of her nine years, was fighting off anyone who attempted to approach her. Her black hair was matted about her tear stained face, and her blue eyes were hostel.

That was when Al Humphries, Horatio Caine's long time mentor and best friend approached him. He toled him how the young girl had been abandoned by her mother and had been living on her own with her three year old younger brother. She had been taking care of herself and the three year old for an entire week. Apparently the land lord found the two when he came looking for the rent. He obviously found none. Nothing but two hungry abandoned children.

And now, it was up to the young Lieutenant to talk to the blue eyed girl. If Rain didn't calm her waters and stop fighting off everyone who came near her, it surely wouldn't end well for the girl.

"I don't mean to be rude, Al, but why me?" Horatio questioned his mentor, raising his head full of ginger hair to look Al in the face.

"I mean, wouldn't it be more practical to send in a female officer to deal with the child?" Horatio added. He trusted his friend, but still he wanted answers before he proceeded. He wanted to be sure of what he was getting himself into.

"Because." Al Humphries began.

"She either physically harms anyone else, or refuses to speak when held down. I have a good feeling about you Horatio. Make me proud." He concluded, patting his friend on the back.

Horatio's twenty seven years on this earth had taught him many things, although he was sure that no matter of training he received from being on the bomb squad would help him get through to this little girl with eyes the color of rain.

"And Horatio." Horatio looked into the serious eyes of Al.

"We. . .have reason to believe she may have been abused." He looked from side to side. Abused? Horatio had never dealt with abused children. But something in his heart called out to this girl. Maybe his mentor was right, and she would take to him.

"Alright." He accepted the task his mentor had given him, and without another word, lowered his sunglasses and entered the interrogation room.

The little girl immediately noticed him, keeping her blue eyes locked on Horatio's own cerulean orbs. She was sitting at the far end of the metal table. Horatio, standing at the other end. She was breathing heavily, brow narrowed, eyes hostel.

Horatio had patience, and waited until she spoke.

"Where's my brother!" Rain yelled, standing up on her seat. Horatio observed her calmly.

"Your brother is safe, Rain. He's in another room just like this. But I'll tell you what. If you calm down and talk to me, I'll take you to see him." He reasoned. She had a feral look in her eye, like a wild animal. But intelligence shown through the hostility. He realized that bribery wouldn't work on this one.

She continued to stare angrily at Horatio, and he continued to stand stoically still.

"Why are those people watching us?" She asked, turning to face the tinted glass. The ginger haired man turned his head as well.

"Maybe because that's the closest they can get without you trying to hurt them." He smiled. She didn't seem too fooled.

"Your hair is red." She again spoke.

"Yes, yes it is." He said carefully.

Slowly he began to approach her.

She watched him, but made no move to run or hide. Soon enough he was standing near next to her.

Even standing at full height on the chair, she barely reaches the lieutenant's strong chest.

"You gonna hurt me?" She asked, shying to the side a bit. Horatio looked bewildered for a moment.

"No, Rain, I don't hurt children."

She looked at him as if she was unsure.

"Prove it." She stated clearly. Horatio raised an eyebrow. How was he going to do that one?

"How?" Horatio asked, kneeling so he was eye level with her. Her answer shocked him a bit. As if they weren't the words of a seven year old, but the words of someone much older and wiser.

"Just let me be me." She answered.

It was surprising, how she said those five words. Just let me be me. She said it as if she were reciting a holy verse. So Horatio decided if she was going to trust him, then he would have to trust her.

So Horatio let Rain reach out and run her hand along his face, gently brushing against the strands of his ginger hair, run down his features.

Her touch was gentle. It was as if by touching him she could tell his life story, read his thoughts. He knew then that there was a connection. Horatio had to protect this girl.

Gently He reached up and took her hand. Her blue eyes weren't as hostel as she looked at him.

"You see? I'm not bad. Even if my mom says I am." Rain said in pure innocence.

Horatio felt his heart nearly break as she spoke. Her mother abandoning her would have a long lasting effect on this girl. She would face extreme abandonment issues. It was for certain, this girl wouldn't have an easy life.

"Rain, can you tell me where your mother went?" Horatio asked, letting her hand go. Rain

looked down, taking a deep breath. He could tell she was trying to fight back tears.

"She left with Jim." She looked away, as if unsure.

"Whose Jim?" The lieutenant asked.

"He's my mom's boyfriend. I don't like him." Rain said, holding onto the front of his shirt. Suddenly Al's words rang in his head.

"Rain. Did Jim ever touch you anywhere he's not supposed to?" His blue eyes were serious as he looked at Rain. He had to make it absolutely clear to her what I meant. She looked down.

"Will you promise I'll never have to see him again?" She asked, looking at Horatio. The look in her eyes was heart-breaking.

"Yes, Rain, I'll do my best." She cast her gaze downwards.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Where?" He immediately followed.

"In my spot where my mom says he's not supposed to touch. See, he was gonna hurt Jake, but I toled him I'd tell so he toled me he'd have to touch me instead. So I let him. . ." Her eyes were getting watery. The sweet innocence shown through her intelligent dialogue. She surely didn't understand the gravity of the situation. Her whole life was about to change.

Horatio waited a few moments then nodded, standing.

"Alright Rain, would you like to see your brother now?"

"Yes!" She brightened up, as if forgetting their previous conversation and abandoning the somber mood.

"Alright, let's go." Horatio said, hoisting her up and carrying her out of the interrogation room.

After wards Horatio's and his mentor's suspicions were confirmed. Rain had been molested by her mother's boyfriend. Horatio gave Rain his address and phone number so she could write or call should she ever need him.

She was taken into custody along with her brother.

She made Horatio promise he wouldn't let them be separated.

For the next ten years, Horatio got a letter from the young girl nearly every two weeks, like clockwork. Horatio kept true to his promise, and did not let Rain be separated from her younger brother Jake. In every letter the blossoming girl promised Horatio that she was safe, and everything was okay, even when it was not.

Horatio believed her, until the letters suddenly stopped coming.

It had been six months since he had received a word from Rain.

* * *

**Once again, due to demand, I am publishing this with my other Horatio one shot. YES this is the same Rain as the previous chapter. This is the story of how they met. I plan on turning this story, not just a series of one-shots. These are the only two parts I've written for the story, however. So as I write more, I'll publish it. My updates will not be frequent and will probably be few and far apart, but bear with me.**


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami, CBS, or any of it's affiliations.**

* * *

**Due to demand, I am publishing this with my other Horatio one shot. YES this is the same Rain as the previous chapter. THIS is a chapter somewhere in the middle, when they confess their feelings for each other. I plan on turning this story, not just a series of one-shots. These are the only two parts I've written for the story, however. So as I write more, I'll publish it. My updates will not be frequent and will probably be few and far apart, but bear with me.**

* * *

No one could stop her.

She was determined. Dead set on her destination. Never mind the tears that streamed down her face as she walked briskly in the dark. Vaguely, Rain remembered glancing at the clock on the microwave before she left her apartment. The time was near midnight.

Little was on her mind, despite her dis shelved appearance. Rain was upset, and angry. A whirl of pain ebbed in her being, but she was strong. Her gait held power as she walked quickly through the suburban street. A gentle pre-winter wind blew her long raven black hair back in whips across her shoulders and slender neck.

She barely remembered undressing from her pajamas and re-dressing in a pair of jeans, and a form gripping black shirt. Her movements were mechanic, timed, shaky yet calculated. She nearly stumbled into her hall wall as she left her apartment, throwing on a mere hoodie to protect her from the midnight air.

Her alabaster skin made her nearly glow in the darkness

Rain inhaled the slightly chilled night air, keeping her breathing even. Her walk would be a long one, near two miles. But she didn't care. Distance was no matter to her. She was hurt, and walking, well it somehow released some of that inner stress.

She was careful to watch where she was going, keeping a wide birth away from ally ways and dark passes. Her eyes were alert, even as tears occasionally leaked through them. She kept her steps light, and her head high.

She saw almost no one, and talked to not a single soul. She kept her mouth in a firm line and her hands balled into fists in her hoodie pockets. It was barely cold outside, and Rain wondered why she had even brought a hoodie. The weather in Miami Florida was fairly predictable.

Rain herself was a strong woman, there was power in her blood, and she was no fool. Though granted, she had only lived twenty one years. But through the two decades she had seen and felt much. Many things some would say she didn't deserve to go through at such young ages.

But if asked, she would only tell you that her past made her stronger and more prepared for the future.

Yes she was strong, but in the moment she walked the suburban streets, she felt wounded, and was in need of comfort.

Comfort she knew only one person could provide. Someone she had known near her whole life. A person with overwhelming power, but who was gentle and calm. Someone who understood her wild spirit, and knew exactly how to handle her.

Someone like Horatio Caine.

Rain counted the steps from the driveway to the front door of the Lieutenant's three bedroom house. A chill ran through her and suddenly she felt scared, and seriously contemplated turning back around and going home.

But she had already made it to her destination, and she knew the person she was visiting wouldn't be angry with her. They would only understand and comfort her.

And maybe that's what scared the young woman most. She was afraid to want someone, to need someone. To have trust that someone would always be there. Because in her world, all her life, people had walked in and out like the changing wind. No one stayed for long.

No one except him.

Taking a deep breath Rain raised her right fist to the dark cherry wood door and knocked three sound times.

She cast her head down, bouncing slightly as she waited for a reply.

Quicker than Rain had anticipated, the door opened, and Rain lifted her icy blue eyes to meet the calm blue orbs of Horatio Caine.

Rain sucked in a breath, suddenly captivated by his presence.

He was standing in a pair of dark pajama pants and a blue house cote. His ginger hair was neat as always, but his expression was confusing.

It didn't even strike Rain that she was one of the few people to ever see Horatio Caine in anything other than a formal suit.

"Rain." He said, surprise in his voice as he stepped closer.

The blue eyed girl shifted slightly, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Come in, is everything alright?" The Lieutenant motioned Rain inside, his expression held the same confusion.

It took her a moment to speak. At the moment, standing next to the ginger haired man, Rain felt frozen. It wasn't fear that struck her dumb. It was him, and everything about him. It was the power that radiated from him. The tenderness in his gaze, and the warmth in his touch. It was the fact that he was so close to her, she could smell his scent. That masculine, yet refined smell that lingered on her senses, even long after they separated from one another.

Rain remembered being that close to him before, so close they could almost touch. But Horatio was careful with her, and knew when he was getting too close.

But he had power over her, such a sheer blunt power. He could, if only he asked, make Rain do anything. She was a blade of grass against the force of the wind during a hurricane.

The only problem was, Horatio didn't know it.

"Rain." He said again, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" He repeated, this time his eyes searching her for some un-seen wound.

His warm touch brought Rain back to reality, and her gaze snapped to meet his. For a moment longer she just stared at him.

Gently, she stepped back away from his touch.

There was no way she could concentrate on why she had come to see him with his touch on her.

She feared she would melt into a puddle of emotions in his arms.

"Yes, I just. . ." She turned to the right, the back of her hand connecting with her upper lip as she looked down.

"Have you been crying?" Horatio asked gently, fighting back the urge to touch her again.

Rain lifted her head to look at him. And he could see clearly in the dim light that she had infact, been crying. The flesh under her eyes rose slightly, and the whites of her blue orbs were blood-shot.

Horatio breathed out heavily, concern in his gaze.

"Come on, lets talk about it." He said, steering the raven haired woman further into his home. A shiver shot through Rain. It innerved her how Horatio seemed to know exactly what she needed, when even she herself didn't.

Yes he was a man. A man like no other. Of patience, strength, and nobility.

Rain sat at the creamy leather couch in the center of the living room while Horatio went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

Horatio's abode was warm and inviting, though bare. He had only one plant, in the corner. A palm tree that Rain had given to him at the insistence that he needed something else other than a TV with no cable, and a few assorted furniture items to make his house a home. He had just recently moved in, infact, as the apartments he was previously staying in was being torn down to make way for a Casino.

He bought the house at an amazing deal from Rain's relater friend.

The long hours at work barely left Horatio Caine enough time for a social life. Even less for decorating his apartment.

"I hope you don't mind drinking it black, It seems I've ran out of creamer." Horatio said with a smile, seating himself next to Rain, two mugs of coffee in hand.

Rain accepted the mug and took a hesitant sip of the hot liquid.

"It's fine." She croaked, leaning forward with her elbows on her knees.

Horatio tore his gaze from Rain and waited. He knew to let her come to him. She was obviously shaken up, and he knew better than to startle or pressure her.

Rain thought carefully, staring at the surface of the coffee table in front of her.

Relationships had rarely been a positive thing for Rain. Weather it be with relatives randomly showing up in her young life, claiming to be family, and then leaving not long after for whatever reason, or fake friends abusing her forgiving nature, or boys, using her for her unyielding loyalty, and sometimes blinding trust.

Rain was sixteen when it finally hit her, after her virginity had been taken by a novice pimple faced boy, that trust in people, especially boys, was almost never good.

From then on she became brash, somewhat reserved, and trusted people less and less, until eventually it was not at all.

Horatio Caine was the only one who had stood by her, sence she was a child, protecting, offering her advice, and being her guardian.

"I broke up with Flint." She finally said, cocking her head to the left, but still not looking at the Lieutenant.

Horatio nodded slowly, though inside, he was shocked.

"And why did you do that, if I may ask?" He questioned.

Rain sighed.

The reason her last relationship with a boy had failed was near the same reason as every other failure before.

Flint simply wasn't man enough for her. He was still a boy in some ways. He had no clue of who Rain was, or what she needed.

"It wasn't working out." She said, turning back to face the coffee table, taking a drink of the cooling liquid in her mug. The taste barely registered on her tongue.

Horatio breathed out, setting back against the sofa. He too stared at the coffee table.

There was something more, and he wanted to find out.

"Is that all?" The detective asked gently.

Rain winced. His gentleness caressed her senses and she felt suddenly weak. It was taking all of her to stay strong and not fall into a puddle on the Lieutenant's lap.

"He just. . ." Horatio looked at her intently.

"He just couldn't give me what I needed." Rain said, unable to look Horatio in the face.

Horatio nodded slowly. He wasn't a man to make any judgments until he had all the facts.

"Forgive me for being so blunt Rain, but if you ended things with him, then why is it you're the one crying?" He asked.

Rain's eyes widened slightly, and her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't expected a question like that.

Stillness hung thick in the air.

Rain was crying, out of frustration.

Horatio wanted to know why it was he was the one she came to, and not one of her friends. What was upsetting her so bad she couldn't wait until morning to tell him? And why couldn't she look him in the face?

"I. . ." The blue eyed woman started, but couldn't finish. Words failed her, and she succumbed to staring into the deep depths of her coffee.

If only it were a magic eight ball, she would shake it and it would tell her the answer to everything, to all her questions and doubts, and she would know exactly how to handle it.

When all else failed, Rain could always come to Horatio, no matter the problem, and he'd offer his advice and services. But how could she go to him for help for her dilemma, when he was the source of her problem?

What problem was that exactly?

Only Rain knew, and Horatio was determined to find out.

A long silence blanketed the household.

Finally, Rain turned to the side, one leg folded Indian style.  
Horatio took this as a sign to speak.

"What exactly was it he couldn't provide?" Horatio asked, cocking his head slightly to the side.

Rain closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath in preparation for her reply.

"Security. Stability. Direction." She said, almost as if they were questions.  
Rain sighed.

Her eyes lifted to take in a glance of Horatio's expression. It was one of confusion, as he tried to grasp what she was attempting to convey.

Opening her mouth, Rain tried to speak again, but courage failed her.

Horatio sensed this, and reached out with one hand, gently lifting Rain's chin so she would look him in the eyes.

"Rain. . .whatever it is, you can tell me, okay?" Horatio said, his deep velvety voice caressing Rain's senses.

Rain nodded, swallowing hard.

Horatio's hand left her chin, but his gaze did not leave her eyes. Rain was captivated. She looked down, but not out of fear.

"I know that I'm young," Rain started, looking down at her hands. Her back was rigid and she began to sweat.

"But I've been through a lot. I've learned. . .a lot. Many things have changed." She laughed lightly.

"I can still remember when I was that rebellious teenager that you taught how to shoot a gun." Her head lifted higher.

"But I've grown, Horatio, and I am not a child anymore." Her vision was leveled with his powerful chest.

"Many things have changed. . .but one thing has always stayed the same in my life."

Blue eyes met blue.

"And that is you." Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

Horatio studied Rain's heart shaped face for a moment. His eyes ran along her smooth features, small nose, full perfect kissing lips, long wispy straight black hair that framed her face beautifully.

"What are you trying to say?" Horatio asked. He was getting slightly worried.

"I'm trying. . ." Rain's gaze was back on her lap.

"You don't. . .realize how much. . .power you have over me." She said, looking to the side.

Her words caught Horatio off guard. His breath came short and his jaw wired shut. Rain lifted her head to look at him, and seeing his expression, her face dropped and her eyes glowed with fear. Had she said too much?

She could remember growing up, Horatio's strong arms around her, holding her for whatever reason she needed. She could remember crushing on him as a child, and developing extreme feelings for him as a teenager.

She remembered losing her virginity, and that same night wishing only to speak to her Lieutenant and only to feel his touch. Not the pimply face of the unsure boy that stumbled and shook as he undressed her and himself.

Horatio was so strong and steady. He knew exactly what he was doing.

And by the time Rain turned seventeen, she had accepted she was in love with Horatio Caine. But could she tell him? Even if he did feel for her, he wouldn't risk starting anything with her being so young. And Rain didn't want to ruin the relationship they had built over near ten years. But now was the moment of truth.

Flint was her last hope. He was strong and on the outside seemed to be unbreakable. But on the inside, he was still like the unsure teenager that had taken her virginity near seven years ago. But that wasn't the reason she had broken up with him.

That was the reason why she couldn't fall in love with him.

And Horatio sensed it.

"Rain. . .I think you need some time to yourself, to figure things out. This is a big change for-" Rain cut him off.

"No, Horatio. I broke up with Flint a month ago! You don't get it." Oh but he did. Horatio Caine understood it all. He understood why, growing up he was the first she ran to, and the only one she submitted to.

He was the dominating man that she needed.

The struggle was admitting that he himself indeed, wanted her as well.

"Rain." Horatio licked his lips, averting his gaze. "Rain, you don't know what your saying." He said to her, when clearly it was only him he was trying to convince.

Rain stood immediatly, her jaw tightening. "Horatio." She said firmly. "You don't mean that." Though her voice was steady, inside she was suddenly bursting with pain at his words.

"Yes Rain, I do." He shot back, not thinking about what he was saying before he said it. She froze. There was nothing in her arsonal of come-backs to counter that. And if there was, she was struck too dumb to find or use it.

Horatio said nothing. As the seconds ticked by, his words sank in. What if he had meant it, and she was simply in denial? Rain slowly lowered herself to the coffee table. Her wide eyes cast themselves at the floor. "My God..." She whispered, curling forward, eyes filling with tears.

Sure, she had doubts. That she'd go to him, tell him how she felt, and he'd reject her. But something inside her toled her she seriously doubted that would happen. She had to agree. It was in the way Horatio was careful with her, yet he never treated her as if she was made of glass. He was honest with her. He was the only person aside from her younger brother that she could truly say loved her.

"Hey..." Horatio leaned forward, his brow furrowed upwards. "I'm fine." Rain replied, whipping her tears away. "No, your not." Horatio replied, reaching out to stroke the hair from her face. For the first time ever, Rain flinched away from his touch. She was in pain, it had become very clear in her mind that she was being rejected.

She felt stupid. What would she do? She couldn't go to Horatio, since he was the cause of her pain. What would she do?

"Hey, none of that. Come here." He said. Standing, he grasped Rain by her shoulders and urged her to her feet. He expected her to be looking down, or to the side, anywhere but him.

But she wasn't. Her head lifted and she stared at him with the stormiest blue eyes he had ever seen. It made him wince. The last thing he had intended to do was hurt her. All he wanted to do was avoid the subject. So long as he continued avoiding it, it wouldn't be true. He wouldn't have to admit to himself his feelings for someone that was near twenty years younger than him.

She wasn't supposed to fight him...

Rain broke into a sob. Her shoulders shook, hand covering her face. Even her bottom lip quivered.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder. "Come here." Horatio repeated gently, pulling Rain onto his lap.

Horatio held her for a long time, rocking her back and forth gently, his large beautiful hands smoothing down her long raven hair. Slowly, Rain's cries quelled and she began whipping the tears from her eyes and nose. Suddenly she felt foolish for crying, and her cheeks heated.

"There, see? It's alright." He said, eyes searching hers. For a moment, for a glimpse of a second, she could have swore he was going to kiss her.

Rain opened her mouth to speak, but Horatio beat her to it.

"No, now you listen to me." He said gently, playfulness lacing his words.

"You're right, Rain, Your right. Your not the same little girl you were when I first met you. You've grown, but I can't help but feel. . ." He looked down, almost forgetting that Rain was on his lap.

"I can't help but feel that. . .your feelings are maybe you just trying to connect with someone." He said, lifting his gaze to look at Rain.

She searched his face and slowly reached up with one hand, running her gentle touch over his weathered features, the tip of her index finger brushing his lips. Their eyes stayed connected, and it was as if they were reading each other's soul's. There was a smile on her lips that lit up her entire face, sending a glow of fondness in her eyes.

Finally, Rain spoke.

"My feelings for you are no illusion, Horatio. I know what I want, and what I want is you." She said.

Horatio reached up and gently took her hand in his, and looked down at her creamy alabaster flesh in contrast to his freckled complexion.

"Yes, but why?" He asked, looking up at Rain.

Horatio was strong, yes. He was all these things that made him a commendable man, but he by no means took unnecessary risks. He got all the facts, examined all the evidence before making a decision. He wanted to leave no stone unturned, especially when it came to matters of the heart.

Especially when it came to Rain.

"Why?" Rain repeated his question.

She thought about why, and only need take in a deep breath of his masculine scent.

"Because you know me, Horatio. You know my needs, and you know how to take care of those needs. You are the exact man I need, Horatio." The Lieutenant sucked in a deep breath.

That was one of the things he loved about Rain. Her powerful words were like a song in the way they captivated him. She knew just how to express herself, and often did without hesitation. But he couldn't help but notice that with him she was very much more careful with her words, almost as if she was afraid.

But Horatio knew Rain wasn't fearful of him. She was careful, respectful, and almost submissive at times, but never afraid.

This girl was blunt, and said things in such an aggressive manor that often got her in trouble. She never called her guardian when she was sitting in the princaple's office, awaiting a suspention. She always called Horatio. And it was in those moments, when others saw how Rain was around him, that their opinion of her changed. Her gaze softened, her words chosen more carefully, spoken without their sharp edge.

Maybe it was her complete trust in Horatio that kept things like hate at bay. They would often walk together, the whole day, sometimes without saying a single word. They both left each other feeling refreshed, and as if they'd just had the best conversation they'd had in a long while.

There was a side of her that only shown through durring Horatio. Normally reckless and wild, her spirited nature calmed in his presence. She observed more than she spoke, listened to the wise words that the detective toled her. She drank in every moment. Opening up and talking quickly became easy around Horatio. He taught her that the world wasn't as cruel as it seemed. He opened her eyes, her mind, and her heart. And as the years grew on, that side of her revealed itself to the world.

She often toled him he brought out the best in her, but he always thought it was just careless chatter. Now though, as he thought about it, Rain's eyes gazing into his, he realized that all along she had been trying to tell him her feelings for him. They came in suddle hints, little gestures, but it was there. This wasn't her simply trying to connect with someone. Those feelings had been there long before her and Flint.

Horatio knew what he had to do.

"Sit up a moment." Horatio said, motioning for Rain to get up. She did, almost nervously and stood beside the couch. Horatio stood as well, deep in thought. His brow was furrowed.

Rain looked from him to the coffee table, each second passing agonizingly. Finally Horatio moved. He reached out and took Rain's hand. She opened her mouth to protest but got no chance as Horatio pulled her to him and gently.

Rain's breath came out in a whisper, and her eyes widened slightly. If she had animal ears, she imagined they'd be back. Her eyes flashed like ocean waves against the shore, and Horatio's danced like blue fire.

Her hands immediatly reached for the front of his house coat, holding into the fabric tightly.

His hands found her hips, settling on them gently. Their eyes met, and they both knew.

The Lieutenant reached out and tilted Rain's head up by her chin. She was now forced to look him full in the face. There was little more than silence between them.

There was a stillness in the air as Horatio leaned down and gently covered Rain's lips with his own. She was bewildered. The feel of his lips barely registering against her. She realized he was waiting for a reaction, and moving her hands up to coil around his neck, she pressed back, their lips coming into full contanct.

Horatio nudged Rain against the wall. Rain kissed him with all the passion she could muster, her grip tigthening around him.

Horatio's tongue ran across Rain's bottom lip and she parted them, her tongue meeting his own. Horatio's toned form shook with power as he pulled her pelvis to meet his. The two lost themselves in the embrace, all their troubles melted away for that moment in time. Everything was right in the world.

Their tongues danced and their hands roamed each other's bodies with slow calculated moves.

When they pulled apart, each of their lips tingled with each other's kiss.

Blue eyes searched blue eyes.

"Now do you see?" Rain asked, brow ruffling slightly. She felt tears form again at the rims of her eyes. But this time, for different reasons.

Horatio's brow furrowed as well, and a hand gently stroked her long black hair.

"Yes, Rain, I see." Horatio said, leaning down to kiss her again.

Rain could no longer keep a hold on her emotions, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her back leaving the wall as they embraced again. Horatio's arms wrapped around the curve of her back, his lips connecting heatedly with her own.

Tears trickled down Rain's cheeks, and Horatio pulled away slowly, confused at the tears. He began to say something, but Rain read his mind. She smiled, shaking her head.

"Happy tears." Was all she said. Horatio smiled back and kissed her forehead.

"Does this mean. . ." Rain trailed off, gazing at Horatio, arms wrapped loosely around his neck.

Rain knew that kiss meant something. But to what, she wasn't sure. She knew what she had felt in that kiss. Pure bliss. She got lost, but now she was back in reality, and it was time to figure out what was going to happen after the night ended.

Horatio was a careful man, and found it easier to stand on the side lines, offering help and comfort. Here Rain was asking him for a relationship, something more than what they had shared near fifteen years. He knew how he felt for her, there was no denying it now.

They had sealed their fate the moment they kissed.

"Horatio, where do we go from here?" She asked, leaning into him, pleading in her voice.

The Lieutenant breathed out heavily, a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. He leaned down and planted a reassuring kiss on Rain's lips. She immediatly relaxed.

His reply came as he began to gently lead Rain by the hand towards his bedroom.

"Patients dear..." He said, sending a wink over his shoulder. Rain smiled. She understood. She was his, had always been his, and now tonight, he would prove it to her. That and every day after.

* * *

**Due to demand, I am publishing this with my other Horatio one shot. YES this is the same Rain as the previous chapter. This is the story of how they met. I plan on turning this story, not just a series of one-shots. These are the only two parts I've written for the story, however. So as I write more, I'll publish it. My updates will not be frequent and will probably be few and far apart, but bear with me.**

* * *

**Squee!! I loved writing this. I tried experimenting a little bit. You know how in romance movies it's boy meets girl, have feelings for each other, have a fall out, meet back up, confess feelings, the end? Well Most of my stories just have boy meets girl, have feelings for each other, confess feelings, the end.  
**

**None of my stories really have the whole "falling out" So I decided to put a little doubt in my readers in this one. Lemmie know your thoughts.**


End file.
